


Oops, I Love You

by punkymonkeyscience



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Brunch, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, Revelations, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkymonkeyscience/pseuds/punkymonkeyscience
Summary: She never meant for it to happen. They'd just been spending quite a bit of time together, sometimes things happen. She just doesn't know how she's going to explain to the girls. At least they like Jane.





	Oops, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly kind of obsessed with this show. If not the show then Yael and Gina at the least. Kudos and comments are always welcome here. Of and sorry if this is out of character, I'm trying to find ways to write these characters and it's a bit different than my norm I guess.

Petra Solano liked being in charge. She liked things going according to plan. Falling head over heels for Jane Villanueva was not part of her plan. She could blame it on all of the time they'd spent becoming friends. Or she could blame it on the one time that a plan was changed. Obviously for the sake of being dramatic and being able to pawn the blame on something other than her emotions, she was blaming it on the on night. 

It was going to be brunch, that's what they'd planned for. It was supposed to be one brunch. Just like every other week, but apparently the universe had other plans. Petra supposed that at the time she didn't mind. She liked Jane's company (Jane) and the girls had fun with Mateo. They'd been looking forward to the brunch all week, Petra taking the girls on a little relaxation vacation for the majority of the week so they didn't really see anybody. 

"Hey Mateo, you wanna play?" Anna asked once Jane and Mateo had arrived. Mateo and Anna had run off to go play a game, Ellie hiding behind Petra's leg. Despite the fact that Ellie knew and loved Mateo and Jane, she was still kind of shy when most people stopped by. Petra glanced down at her daughter before watching her go to sit beside Jane. 

"Hello Ellie." Jane said with a warm smile. Petra knew better though, Jane was probably dying on the inside after the fight with Rafael. "Don't you want to go play with your siblings?" 

"Yeah, but earlier Daddy was sad and normally when he's sad, you're sad too." Ellie said and Jane smiled at her. "So I'll sit with you for a bit. That's what Mommy does when we're sad. Do you wanna talk about it?" 

"No, I'm fine." Jane said and Ellie walked over to Petra, giving her a look of pure disbelief. "Why don't you go play while we work on brunch?" 

"Okay." Ellie said, a look Petra had never seen on her daughter's face before. It worried her slightly, but something in her gut told her that it'd work out. Ellie was the one that sat back and thought about things, even going as far as holding Anna back from making rash decisions sometimes. 

"She's such a sweet girl." Jane said and Petra nodded, walking into the kitchen. "Did you say something to her or?" 

"Rafael had stopped by and interrupted our vacation earlier. He seemed sort of off, are things getting any better?" Petra asked and Jane shook her head. "Maybe you need some time to find yourself." 

"Yeah, I guess." Jane said and Petra watched as the three children watched them from the dining room. As Jane was turning around, all three of them scrambled away, much louder than they thought they were being. "Mateo hasn't been that upset over this honestly, which is kind of surprising. Although I don't know if he completely understands." 

"He's a smart boy, they're all smart kids. I think they understand more than we think they do sometimes." Petra said turning around with a knife. They kept chatting while cooking, Jane calling the kids in to eat when it was done. The brunch itself was mainly just Jane and Petra conversing with the children who were oddly talkative that day. 

"Mommy can Jane and Mateo spend the night like a sleepover?" Anna asked, putting on her best puppy dog eyes. Jane was glad the question wasn't particularly directed at her, not believing she had enough willpower to do anything but immediately give Anna whatever she wanted. "Please?" 

"I suppose it's okay with me if they want to." Petra said, trying not to think anything inappropriate about Jane spending the night with her. "Jane what do you think?"

"I would like that. Mateo, what do you want to do?" Jane asked and Mateo nodded, his mouth full of food. "I'll have to run home and get clothes though." 

"No you won't, you can wear Mommy's clothes." Ellie said and Jane nodded slowly. "And Mommy can have somebody get Mateo some clothes from the store." 

"Good idea." Mateo said, sounding like he'd rehearsed it. After brunch, the kids went back to play again an Petra called to have clothes picked up for Mateo after Jane insisted it wasn't necessary. "Mama, come look what we made." 

"Okay." Jane said as the boy pulled her along. She came to a stop in front of a little house made out of blocks. "It's a very nice house." 

"Mommy can build it and then we can all live happily ever after." Anna said and Jane smiled at the thought of living with Petra. If she was being completely honest with herself, the fight with Rafael hadn't been because things were getting to be too much, it was because she was finding herself thinking of how life with Petra would be rather than life with Rafael. 

"Would you like that?" Ellie asked and Jane nodded. Petra walked in as Jane was getting up and turning around, the short Latina walking into the tall blonde. "Mommy Jane wants to move in with us." 

"Oh, that's great news." Petra said, confused. 

"We just gotta build this house and we can all live together." Anna said and Petra nodded, looking at the house. "You, me, Ellie, Mateo, and Jane!" 

"Can we?" Mateo asked and Petra smiled at the exchange. 

"I'll think about it, but I was thinking that we could go swimming in the pool." Petra said and the kids ran to get their swim clothes on. "Do you need to borrow a bathing suit?" 

"Yeah, if you don't mind." Jane said and Petra took her into her bedroom and found something she thought might fit. After everybody was changed they went out got into the pool. "This is so nice." 

"Yeah it really is." Petra said as the kids splashed around. She liked having Jane around, watching how the girls interacted with her was just the icing on the cake. They pretty much swam up until dinner, the kids all pretty much screaming for pizza. After a pizza dinner, movie marathon, and showers, the kids were either asleep or just laying in bed while Jane and Petra watched more movies. 

"How are you so put together?" Jane asked and Petra looked at her. "I mean, this entire day it seems you've been running around and keeping up with everything. It's amazing, truly amazing." 

"Thank you, but since JR, I've been an absolute mess." Petra said and Jane nodded. "The girls asked where she went and I almost yelled at them. I think I've only so good today because I spent the past week pretty much doing nothing and ignoring the massive amount of work I need to do." 

"Rafael and I have been fighting for a bit and it's really hard." Jane said and Petra looked at Jane's lips. "He decided we should take a break." 

"I think sometimes we all need a break." Petra said and Jane smiled. "I'm pretty tired, do you want to go to bed?" 

"Yeah, I can sleep on the couch." Jane said and Petra shook her head, holding out her hand for Jane. Eventually she took it, Petra leading her back to her bedroom. They laid down together, the lights still on as they just sort of looked at each other. Neither of them knew how much time had passed before any movement happened. Jane had just sort of moved forward, pressing her lips against Petra's. When they separated, Petra was dumbfounded, unable to really move while Jane just sort of went to sleep as if nothing had happened. When they woke up in the morning, Petra had taken a couple of extra minutes getting up, giving Jane enough time to get out of the house with Mateo before breakfast. 

"Ellie thinks you should go kiss Jane." Anna said, poking her mother through several layers of covers. "I think you should too." 

"JR and I aren't together anymore Anna." Petra said and Anna shook her head. 

"Not JR, Jane, Mateo's mom." Anna said and Petra stared up at the ceiling before calling a nanny and getting ready. The drive to Jane's was nerve wracking, Petra wanted to turn around and leave, but she knew she had to do this. When she'd gotten there, she knocked on the door, relieved when it was Jane who opened it. 

"I need to talk to you. Don't say anything until I'm done please, this isn't really easy for me." Petra said and Jane nodded, closing the door behind her. "I've known you for a while now, I think our friendship is kind of new, but it's still one of the most important things in my life. To me, you're good and if you like me, that must mean that I'm good too. I guess what I'm really trying to say is that normally I feel like I'm awful and when I'm around you, I feel less awful. I love feeling less awful because I love being around you because I guess somewhere along the line I fell in love with you. I don't think I did it on purpose, so oops I love you." 

"Petra." Jane said and Petra just slowly leaned in to kiss her. She gave Jane plenty of time to refuse her or move away, but there was a wave of relief wash over her as their lips connected. "Oops I love you too." 


End file.
